bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World
}} Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World is a series of Bleach novels by Ryohgo Narita that centers on Shūhei Hisagi.Crunchyroll.com 04-24-2017 Overview Can't Fear Your Own World is split into three volumes and reveals more details about the four Noble Houses, the Soul King, Arrancar and Fullbringers. The story features a new antagonist called Tokinada Tsunayashiro, and his protege, Hikone Ubuginu.Crunchyroll.com 06-11-2017 Summary "The bestselling paranormal action adventure manga series BLEACH continues in novel form as an all-new threat arises! The Quincies' Thousand Year Blood War is over, but the embers of turmoil still smolder in the Soul Society. Tokinada Tsunayashiro, elevated to head of his clan after a slew of assassinations take out every other claimant to the title, has a grand plan to create a new Soul King. His dark ambitions soon sow the seeds of a new total war across the realms, but all is not lost. There is one unlikely Soul Reaper who holds the key to defusing the conflict—Shuhei Hisagi, Assistant Captain of the Ninth Company and reporter for the Seireitei Bulletin! "ANN 10-07-2019 Volume 1 Summary As head of the Seireitei Communication, Hisagi uses his journalistic skills to investigate when there is an attempted assassination aimed at the four great Noble Houses. An unknown Shinigami attacks the Quincy and the Arrancar that survived in Hueco Mundo. And with a rapidly growing, mysterious religious group in the Human World, there is turmoil in each of the three main realms of existence. It all connects to the new head of the Tsunayashiro family, one of the four great Noble Houses. Volume 2 }} The second installement of Ryohgo Narita's novel series Can't Fear Your Own World was released on the 2nd of November 2018 and features Hikone Ubuginu on its cover. Summary Hisagi continues his investigation as fighting breaks out in Soul Society between the Arrancar, Quincy and Shinigami, while the Fullbringers look on from the sidelines. In the Human World, Hisagi encounters the leader of the new Xcution cult, the powerful Fullbringer Aura Michibane. And Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng confront Tokinada Tsunayashiro. Volume 3 The third and final installement of Ryohgo Narita's novel series was released on the 4th of December 2018. It features antagonist Tokinada Tsunayashiro, a member of one of the great Noble Houses, on the cover. Summary The secret truth of the Soul King and Soul Society is revealed as Hisagi continues his quest. Characters Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World features a number of existing characters, as well as original characters created for this series of novels. They include: *Renji Abarai *Loly Aivirrne *Sōsuke Aizen *Akon *Luppi Antenor *Emilou Apacci *Keigo Asano *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Bambietta Basterbine *Candice Catnipp *Rudbornn Chelute *Charlotte Chuhlhourne *Suì-Fēng *Kūgo Ginjō *Giselle Gewelle *Jinta Hanakari *Tier Harribel *Momo Hinamori *Shinji Hirako *Shūhei Hisagi *Hiyosu *Ichibē Hyōsube *Nanao Ise *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Mizuiro Kojima *Kuna *Mashiro Kuna *Byakuya Kuchiki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Shunsui Kyōraku *Guenael Lee *Liltotto Lamperd *Ikkaku Madarame *Menoly Mallia *Rangiku Matsumoto *Meninas McAllon *Aura Michibane *Franceska Mila Rose *Kensei Muguruma *NaNaNa Najahkoop *Ōetsu Nimaiya *Mera Hiuchigashima *Tokie Tonokawa *Nonomi Nomino *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Hiyori Sarugaki *Ganju Shiba *Kūkaku Shiba *Yoruichi Shihōin *Shino *Cyan Sung-Sun *Torue *Gremmy Thoumeaux *Kaname Tōsen *Tessai Tsukabishi *Ururu Tsumugiya *Hikone Ubuginu *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kisuke Urahara *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Hanatarō Yamada *Seinosuke Yamada *Ryūnosuke Yuki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Tokinada Tsunayashiro *Ikomikidomoe References Navigation es:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World id:Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World ru:Убойся своего мира Category:Books